til the taxi drives her back into a morning full of doubts
by Ecchymoz
Summary: "(...) mais comme son haleine sent toujours le rhum, tu ne saurais pas faire la différence entre la Cassandra 'normalement alcoolisée' et la Cassandra 'torchée' juste par ça. Tu décides qu'elle est entre les deux ; ça n'aide pas beaucoup. Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais allongée dans le canapé de son loft à Soho."


**Disclaimer:** Duh, Glee ne m'appartient pas et bla bla bla

**Note:** C'était destiné à être beaucoup plus long, mais je ne finirais jamais cette chose donc j'ai décidé que ça pouvait se poster tel quel. Pas de scénario, je ne suis même pas sure que tout soit compréhensible... Tant pis, la flemme.  
(Et un peu pour l'honneur d'être la première (seule?) fanfictionneuse française niveau Julyberry... Les filles, bougez vous parce que, la vache, ce pairing est bouillant!)

* * *

Tu supposes que tu as beaucoup bu – parce qu'honnêtement, comment expliquer _ça_ autrement ? – mais tu ne te souviens pas de grand-chose après ton entrée dans le bar. Peut-être ton premier mojito, et tu crois percevoir les dernières traces d'amertume du gin sur ta langue, mais tu n'en jurerais pas.

Tu supposes qu'elle aussi, mais comme son haleine sent toujours le rhum, tu ne saurais pas faire la différence entre la Cassandra 'normalement alcoolisée' et la Cassandra 'torchée' juste par ça. Tu décides qu'elle est entre les deux; ça n'aide pas beaucoup.

Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais allongée dans le canapé de son loft à Soho, ni pourquoi elle est à quatre pattes au-dessus de toi et te regarde depuis une bonne minute sans parler.

Tu en profites pour tenter de t'éclaircir les idées, même si tout ce dont tu as vraiment, _vraiment_ envie c'est de fermer les yeux et de t'endormir. Mais tu n'es pas sure de ne pas te réveiller au beau milieu de la rue demain, si jamais tu te laisse aller – oui, c'est toute la confiance que tu as en elle – alors tu te bats avec tes paupières pour les empêcher de tomber. Et tu tentes de réfléchir.

Tout est un peu confus, tu dois dire. Votre trajet (le souvenir d'avoir agrippé la barre du métro pour ne pas tomber te reviens, mais ça te paraît tellement loin que ça pourrait aussi bien être un rêve qui date de quelques jours), et avant ça la manière dont vous vous êtes rencontrées en dehors du studio… Au bar, probablement. Ce que tu faisais là en premier lieu reste un mystère, surtout si Kurt n'étais pas avec toi. Tu te vois mal sortir seule un Vendredi soir, surtout sachant que tu ne cherches pas à faire de conquêtes puisque ton cop–

_Oh !_

Oh.

C'est ça, le truc. Tu n'as plus de copain. C'est pour ça que tu as décidé qu'aller te soûler dans le pub le plus proche était une bonne idée.

Tu fermes les yeux un bref instant, pour empêcher les larmes de couler, et tu les rouvres aussitôt pour les plonger dans ceux de Cassandra; tu décides de ne pas être d'accord avec toi, c'est une très, très mauvaise idée, et tu dois partir maintenant.

« C'est une très, très mauvaise idée, je crois qu– mmph ! »

Sa bouche n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Du tout. Sa bouche est la meilleure idée du monde, c'est comme, toutes les meilleures idées du monde réunies en un endroit.

Et _oh mon dieu_, sa langue fait définitivement partie du lot. Est-ce que c'est vraiment sa langue ? Est-ce que la langue _de ton professeur de danse_ est réellement dans ta bouche ?

Et bordel, laquelle de vous deux vient de gémir ? Tu crois que c'est toi.

Oh merde, tu es sure que c'est toi, tu viens de recommencer ! Oh non non non non non non, ta première fois avec une fille n'est _tellement_ pas supposée se dérouler comme ça, tu ne pourras jamais raconter ça dans tes mémoires c'est juste… non !

Tu essayes de la repousser, et tu jures –tu jures ! – que ça n'est pas un mouvement volontaire, que ta main tombe pile poil sur son sein droit. Surement que le fait de le caresser délicatement par-dessus cette petite chemise blanche l'est un peu plus, mais tu n'as jamais voulu le toucher en premier lieu, tu promets.

Elle inspire bruyamment lorsque ta bouche mordille son cou – qu'est ce que ta bouche fait dans son cou ? – en même temps que tes doigts pressent un peu plus fort autour de sa poitrine, et le véritable raz-de-marée que ce simple son entraîne entre tes jambes devrait certainement être puni par une quelconque loi contre l'excitation sexuelle indécente, parce que tu en es _à ce point_. Mais si tu dois être tout à fait honnête avec toi-même, coucher ave un (ou une, apparemment) prof a toujours plus ou moins fait partie du top 10 de tes fantasmes perso, et te rendre compte que tu es à deux doigts (sans mauvais jeu de mot) de le réaliser te ferait presque jouir sur place.

Mais bon, tu te contiens. Tu ne jouis réellement qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard; une première fois sur sa cuisse, une deuxième sur ses doigts et une troisième sur sa langue.

Le temps que le coup de la langue arrive, tu n'es pas sure d'être encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mais tu te dis que de toute façon c'est trop tard, alors autant en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Et Dieu seul sait à quel point tu en profites.


End file.
